DESCRIPTION: The Midwest Consortium includes the University of Cincinnati, the Greater Cincinnati Occupational Health Center (GCOHC), Lakeshore Technical College, Michigan State University, University of Louisville, Indiana University, Southeast Michigan Coalition for Occupational Safety and Health (SEMCOSH), University of Illinois, University of Kentucky, University of Minnesota, and University of Tennessee. The Midwest consortium provides training in Illinois, Indiana, Kentucky, Michigan, Minnesota, Ohio, Tennessee and Wisconsin. Twelve training programs have been developed for waste site workers. The specific aims of the application are: continue providing hazardous waste worker (HAZWOPER) training, implement a confined entry program, document changes in the workplace due to the training, initiate partnership pilot programs to train trainers in communities where exposure may occur, introduce innovative technologies into the training program using CD-ROM. During the first year 5,945 workers will be trained in 341 programs and 33,225 workers will be trained during the 5 year period.